


金钟云为什么喵喵叫？

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: 十分钟速写骚得很





	金钟云为什么喵喵叫？

*不正规的ABO世界观

崔始源回到家的时候没在客厅看到平时总坐在地毯上的哥就觉得有些奇怪和担心，这哥的发情期马上就到了，他跑到哪去了？

问题很快有了答案，从卧室传来的越来越浓的合欢花的味道，让他情不自禁的舔了舔嘴角，他推开卧室的门，里面的场景让他瞬间感受到什么叫欲火焚身。

金钟云在头上带了仿真的毛茸茸的猫耳，身上穿着崔始源的衬衫，宽宽大大的露出了粉白的皮肤和令人眼热的锁骨。下半身则是光溜溜的，崔始源想如果自己没看错的话，股间若隐若现的是一条猫尾肛塞。

金钟云把自己的小脸埋在有崔始源味道的枕头上，深深的嗅吸着。小屁股撅的高高的，身下的动作却又快又狠，肛塞被他拔出去又插进来，好像怎么都不满意，肛塞的头只有那么一点点大，怎么能满足贪吃的小猫呢？

金钟云哭哭啼啼的扭着腰想让自己更舒服一点，过了好半天才终于后知后觉的感觉到了崔始源在门口带着玩味的看着他。

金钟云吓了一跳，赶紧放开了崔始源的枕头想要站起来，可是他把自己搞的一塌糊涂，两条腿早就酸软的没劲儿了，肛塞又磨的他一阵腿软，腿间的淫液黏糊糊的贴着不好受。

看人又站在床边半天不过来，金钟云委屈的不行，只好用膝盖蹭着蹭到崔始源旁边，眼眶红红的扯了扯崔始源的衣角，“你帮帮我嘛…始源…”话一出口眼泪又啪嗒掉了下来，金钟云深吸了一口气，眼眶肉眼可见的更红了，“始源…帮帮我吧…骚猫猫发情了…”

崔始源叹了口气，虽然很想吃但倒也乐得陪他玩这角色游戏，哑着嗓子问他，“那骚猫猫想怎么办啊？”

金钟云因为崔始源的信息素而感觉好受了一点，但是依然拿小脑袋蹭着崔始源的袖子，过了一会才抬起头来可怜巴巴的跟崔始源说，“想要…主人…”顿了顿，好像觉得有点羞耻，但还是继续说了下去，“要主人…操操小骚猫吧…小骚猫下面在流水了…”

说到最后金钟云已经被情欲冲击的说不下去话，只好伸出粉嫩的小舌头毫无章法的舔起了崔始源的下巴，然后又有模有样的学着崔始源以前的样子轻轻的咬着他的喉结。

“主人……”金钟云感觉自己已经快要烧成一团蒸汽，连眼神都开始变得迷乱起来。崔始源也没办法再冷静，一把扯掉金钟云的肛塞，拦腰抱起他翻身躺到了床上，带着点薄茧的大手在金钟云身上四处点火，从挺翘的乳尖到颇有肉感的臀部。

金钟云推了推，轻轻张着小口喘气，“更热了…主…唔！”话还没说完就被崔始源伸进来的手指堵住了话头，金钟云从善如流的乖乖舔弄着崔始源的手指。

发情的小猫没过一会就被坏心眼的主人玩弄的气喘吁吁，“你进来嘛…我想要…”终于在金钟云再一次黏糊糊的撒娇之后，崔始源才如愿把自己的东西好好的喂了进去。

“宝贝今天吃的很好啊，嗯？”崔始源看着眼前已经说不出话的人，觉得心情格外的好。

“你…讨厌！明知道…我…发情期…还…啊！欺…欺负我！”小猫开始张牙舞爪的挠人了，奶凶奶凶的样子实在可爱的紧。

“可是宝贝的下面可给我咬的死死的啊，明明很喜欢不是吗？”崔始源调笑一番之后，又更用力的顶弄起来，“还能有心情说话，看来是我不够努力了啊…”

“不！不…是……啊…始源…呜…太快…了…啊！”金钟云感觉自己被塞的满满的，后穴被撞的又酸又麻，忍不住摇着屁股去靠的更近一点。

“今天怎么这么骚？”崔始源在金钟云的屁股上重重地拍了一下，白皙的臀瓣上立刻浮现出一个掌印。金钟云被打的吓的一激灵，连后穴也跟着不断的绞紧，“嘶…被你夹死了，放松点！”

金钟云被操的舒服，仰着脖子把自己往前送，那样子真的和讨娇的小猫一般无二。看的崔始源眼热，又加快了速度不停的冲刺起来。

“主人…射…射给骚猫猫…射进来嘛~” 

崔始源吻了吻金钟云开始退热的额头，抱紧了他把自己的精华一滴不漏的都射了进去。金钟云被一股股的热流烫的颤个不停，舒服的直打哆嗦。

当小猫也，挺舒服的嘛~金钟云捂着被射的满满的小肚子，靠在崔始源的怀里迷迷糊糊的想着。


End file.
